


Не сходи с ума

by hespify



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, Demonic Possession, Demons, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, basically hyuck lives inside mark's head, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hespify/pseuds/hespify
Summary: Марк просто хочет быть обычным подростком. Насколько это возможно, если учесть, что в свои восемнадцать он одержим демоном. И к сожалению для Марка, Донхёк любит все усложнять.





	Не сходи с ума

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out Of Your Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975572) by [SlimeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen). 



> Копия на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7973115)

1.

— Чувак, мне Донхёк иногда больше тебя нравится, — говорит Джено.

Марк открывает рот, чтобы ответить — на языке у него «ты говнюк». Но он не успевает, чувствуя знакомое покалывание по телу, и вот уже со стороны наблюдает, как его рот с ухмылкой произносит:

— Ой, спасибочки.

— Заткнись, — раздраженно говорит Марк, как только у него это получается.

Джено выглядит обиженным, а ведь Марк обращался не к нему. В голове Марка громко, нагло и надоедливо смеется Донхёк.

— Передай мне косяк.

Марк знает, что, когда у него путается в голове, на Донхёка это тоже влияет. Тот становится послушным и сонным, его сущность не ощущается как обычно на переднем плане сознания Марка.

_«Не пытайся меня отравить!»,_ _—_ _вопит Донхёк в первый раз, когда Марк серьезно — до тумана в голове,_ _заторможенных движений_ _и глупых смешков — обдалбывается._

_«Ш-ш-ш»,_ _—_ _пытается сказать Марк, но вместо этого ржет. Дже_ _хён_ _окидывает Марка очень странным взглядом, когда находит его через пять минут и в ванной. Тот разговаривает сам с собой и с легкой паникой зовет:_

_— Хёк? Донхёк, ты где?_

_Демон молчит, потому что его энергии не хватает_ _на разговоры_ _у Марка в голове._

_Но после того, как он объясняет это Марку, тот специально устраивает заначку в нижнем ящике комода, прямо под журналами о мужском здоровье — он их исключительно в научных целях хранит, никак иначе! Иногда самый настоящий демон в голове ужасно надоедает, и Марку нужно развеяться, уж извините._

Донхёк издает язвительный возглас, когда Марк делает глубокую затяжку и передает косяк Джено. Тот выпускает ртом дым и щурясь смотрит на Марка сквозь струи.

— У меня тут вопрос, — говорит Джено, все еще щурясь.

Чтобы дым быстрее выветривался, открыто окно, но Марк все равно уверен: от него будет нести травой за милю. Отец Джено настолько крут, что ему все равно, но у матери Марка нюх, как у ищейки. Слава богу, она с пониманием относится ко всей этой истории с одержимостью демоном, так что ему никогда сильно не прилетало за курение травки там и сям.

— Валяй, — говорит Марк и показывает пальцами выстрел. 

«Ха-ха», — невозмутимо изрекает Донхёк у него в голове. Его голос уже становится тише.

На самом деле Марк не слышит Донхёка. Во всяком случае не так, как он слышит Джено, Джемина и всех остальных. Если он попробует представить голос Донхёка, тот будет звучать как его собственный. Он это знает, потому что Донхёк проявляется в его мыслях, как будто является их частью. Они — два сознания в одном теле, и иногда Марк путается. Он не чувствует руку, потому что ее сейчас контролирует Донхёк или потому, что за час Марк ее отлежал? Ладно, скорее всего, второй вариант. Но Марк не тупой — он просто идиот.

«Джено с нами разговаривает», — шепчет Донхёк, сопровождая слова глубочайшим мысленным вздохом.

О, точно. Марк моргает, пытаясь взбодриться, и успевает услышать вопрос Джено.

— Он там, когда ты, например, в душе? Или отливаешь?

Джено пристально рассматривает свои длинные пальцы и косяк в них и не встречается с Марком глазами.

Марк хмурится — он никогда об этом не задумывался.

— Наверное? — получается больше вопрос, чем утверждение. 

Донхёк неопределенно хмыкает.

— Он хмыкнул. Что это значит?

— Это значит, что я устал, и вы, надоедливые смертные, должны дать мне отдохнуть, пока я не решил сожрать ваши души, — произносит рот Марка.

Джено так громко ржет, что у Марка дергается глаз. Они оба знают, что Донхёк три дня плакал у Марка в голове после того, как увидел объявление о пропавшем коте. И каждые две минуты думал: «Как думаешь, он уже нашелся?». Для демона Донхёк очень недемонический.

Джено вяло моргает длинными ресницами.

— Это не ответ, — говорит он, но после замирает.

До их тусовки на подоконнике Джено доносится шум.

— Отец дома, — комментирует Джено, затягиваясь в последний раз. 

Он тушит косяк о раму и швыряет в мусорный бак. До этого они просто выбрасывали косяки из окна, и отец Джено не обрадовался, когда нашел в саду кучу окурков.

— Думаю, я пойду, — говорит Марк, потирая висок. 

Он чувствует себя одновременно расслабленно и взволнованно — в голове слишком пусто без ворчания Донхёка.

Джено противно ухмыляется.

— Ты об этом подумаешь в следующий раз, как пойдешь в туалет, правда? — поддразнивает он. 

И хоть он и прав, Марк показывает ему средний палец и со стуком закрывает за собой дверь.Спускаясь вниз по лестнице, он игнорирует доносящийся вслед смех Джено. Останавливается, чтобы вяло помахать рукой его отцу, и выходит на улицу.

По правде сказать, Марк об этом задумывался. Донхёк так долго живет у него в голове, что он смутно помнит время без демона. Марк считает решение предложить своего пятилетнего сына демону даже ради спасения его же жизни крайне упоротым.

Марку было всего четыре, когда ему диагностировали лейкемию, и год он — как и перспективы его выживания — угасали. До тех пор, пока его мать не дошла до той стадии отчаяния, когда нет места гордости и пора пробовать более нестандартные методы.

Так что да, Марк чудом выздоровел за месяц или около того, но остался с надоедливым ворчливым демоном внутри головы двадцать четыре на семь.

Тем не менее, Донхёк был там так долго, что кажется, будто так было всегда. Марк его даже назвал. Он был очень маленьким, когда Донхёк впервые проявил себя, и Марк не смог выговорить его демоническое имя. Он просто выдал — к превеликому недовольству демона:

— Буду звать тебя Донхёк.

Но имя прижилось — во всяком случае, Марк очень на это надеется, потому что обращался так к демону на протяжении последних тринадцати лет.

Марк прыгает через садовый забор, оказываясь в своем дворе. Даже под кайфом он ловчее, чем обычные люди, так что забор не представляет для него трудностей.

Задняя дверь как всегда открыта, и Марк заходит внутрь. Пахнет специями, и на Марка тут же нападает жор. Судя по всему, есть ему приходится за двоих, и звучит это, как будто он беременный, что, конечно же, не так. Но Донхёк тратит столько энергии на то, чтобы говорить с Марком и издеваться над ним, отбирая контроль над конечностями, что расход неизбежно больше прихода.

— Привет, мам, — Марк заходит в кухню на запах еды, которая тушится на плите. 

Он чуть покачивается, вдыхая аромат, и живот громко урчит.

— Привет, детишки, — отвечает мама Марка, целуя его в лоб. 

Она всегда приветствует их обоих, с тех самых пор, как Донхёк взял тело Марка под контроль на целый день и весь этот день ныл, что ему никогда не достается внимания. А еще почему у Марка такая классная мама, когда у Донхёка ее в принципе нет?

— Кстати, — мама Марка понимающе улыбается, — от тебя несет, как будто ты профессионально выращиваешь марихуану. Сходи в душ.

Она легонько толкает Марка в плечо в направлении лестницы. Звучит как предложение — но взгляд говорит совершенно о другом.

Марк лениво и расслабленно пожимает плечами.

В ванной он сидит на унитазе, рассматривая руки — минут пять сгибает и разгибает пальцы, размышляя, как возможно то, что иногда он их совсем не контролирует, хотя они его. И только тогда Марк снова задумывается над вопросом Джено.

Джено— единственный, кто в курсе маленькой проблемы Марка, и то, он доверил тому этот секрет спустя целых восемь лет их крепкой дружбы.

У Джено еще куча вопросов, но в целом он воспринял это на ура и быстро подружился с Донхёком. И единственная вещь страшнее Донхёка, который постоянно говорит что-то про Джено в голове Марка — это Донхёк, который напрямую использует его рот, чтобы поговорить с Джено.

Но вернемся в реальность. Марк сидит в туалете голый по пояс, думает, видно ли его тело Донхёку, и испытывает по этому поводу странное стеснение.

«Заткнись, — все еще слабо говорит Донхёк, — я и так знаю, что ты маленький, тощий говнюк. Забирайся в душ, а потом гоу есть».

Марк не двигается.

«Марк, — Донхёк раздраженно вздыхает, — я старше тебя на тысячи лет. Я не пялюсь на твое голое тело, если тебя это беспокоит. Иди уже в душ. Ты же знаешь, что травка возбуждает мой аппетит».

— Травка у всех возбуждает аппетит, — бубнит Марк вслух, но раздевается и забирается под струи воды.

Он принимает душ как можно быстрее, и изо всех сил пытается не думать всякие неловкие мысли. Не дай бог у Донхёка появится еще один повод для поддразниваний.

В полную силу присутствие Донхёка возвращается, только когда Марк заканчивает с едой. Голос Донхёка такой чистый, что если Марк попытается представить, он почти его различит.

Марк прощается с матерью: «Я спать», и Донхёк использует его рот для собственного прощания: «Спокойной ночи, мам, я тебя люблю!»

Марк уже в своей комнате, а в его голове очень громко и настойчиво пульсирует демон.

— Тебе никогда не надоедает жить у меня в голове? — спрашивает Марк. 

Он готовится ко сну. С тех самых пор, как Донхёк напомнил про свой возраст, Марк не может перестать об этом думать.

Конечно, жизнь одного незначительного человека — пылинка в глазах бессмертного.

Донхёк отвечает не сразу. 

«Не называй себя незначительным. Ты знаешь, что я никогда от тебя не устану. Ты — самое веселое, что приключилось со мной за столетия».

Марк уже в постели, и свет выключен. У него никогда не было желания ковыряться в телефоне перед сном, ведь у него внутри другое существо, с которым можно поговорить. Марка бросает в жар, и он надеется, что Донхёк не заметит — надежда бессмысленная, ведь Донхёк чувствует все то же, что и он.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, как бы выглядел, воплотившись в реальной жизни? — спрашивает Марк. Он не смог удержать в себе этот вопрос. Марк много об этом думал, но никак не находил смелости, чтобы озвучить.

«Вполне возможно, что при виде моей истинной формы ты бы умер на месте, — шутит Донхёк и добавляет.— Или нет, не знаю. Никогда не пробовал. Может, я буду выглядеть точно как ты».

— Минутку, — говорит Марк,и слово камнем повисает в воздухе. — Ты мог, но никогда не пробовал?

Он улавливает картинку пожимаемых плеч, а потом: «Я демон, сладкий. Мы ленивые».

— Ну а сейчас ты можешь попробовать? — спрашивает Марк. 

Предвкушение уже взбирается по спине. Он никогда не представлял, как бы Донхёк выглядел. Был бы выше или ниже Марка?Он чувствует настороженность Донхёка без слов.

«Это отнимает много энергии, — говорит тот нехотя. — Попробовать могу, но скорее всего, дольше пары минут я эту форму не удержу».

— Мы можем попрактиковаться! — восклицает Марк. 

Его брат громко стучит по стене между их комнатами и кричит:

— Заткнись, Марк, тут кое-кто пытается учиться!

— Мы можем попрактиковаться! — восклицает Марк шепотом. 

Донхёк задумчиво угукает.

— Если мы накопим твою энергию, продержится дольше, так?

«В теории, — отвечает Донхёк. Но и в его голосе слышно возбуждение, как и всегда, когда они собираются сделать что-то запрещенное. — Ну, поехали. Если мы оба вырубимся или умрем или еще что-то такое, виноват будешь ты».

Марк сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги.

Донхёк делает… что-то странное у него в голове. 

В одну секунду он там,а в следующую на краю кровати появляется тень в форме парня. Марк чуть не кидается на включатель, нажимая сильнее, чем нужно. Он хочет увидеть, блин!

Донхёк на него не похож.

Вообще дрожащий и обнаженный парень на кровати выглядит прямой противоположностью Марка. Донхёк стройнее, и Марк не может избавиться от мыслей о его ключицах, изящных изгибах плеч, смуглой солнечно-золотистой коже рук.

Марк быстро бросает на этого странного и чужого парня одеяло, и Донхёк мягко и хрипло произносит:

— Марк.

Звучит Донхёк тоже непохоже. У Марка ни разу не низкий голос, но высокий голос Донхёка похож на звон колокольчиков и сражает там, где голос Марка совершенно обычен.

Донхёк поднимает на него темный взгляд больших глаз, удивленно округляет губы и отряхивает с глаз медные волосы.

У Марка никогда не было так тихо в голове, и он никогда не был так на чем-то сосредоточен. Он тянет руку, внезапно обуреваемый желанием дотронуться, почувствовать, что это Донхёк, его язвительный, колючий и надоедливый Донхёк— реальный, во плоти.

Как только Марк касается бархатно-мягкой щеки подушечками пальцев, Донхёк исчезает без следа.

«Ох», — вздыхает Донхёк в голове Марка.

У Марка дрожат пальцы и все еще вытянута рука.

— Кто это был? — шепчет он.

Донхёк колеблется, но говорит: «Так я воплощаюсь в этом мире, когда нахожусь вне тела носителя. Форма слабая, но она больше всего похожа на то, как я на самом деле выгляжу».

Выключая свет, Марк все еще дрожит, и по нетипичной для Донхёка тишине он понимает, что и демона это сильно потрясло.

В ту ночь Марку спится плохо.

2.

Пожалуй, Марк изначально знал, что идея была плохая.

Он не может выбросить из головы образ Донхёка. Закрывая глаза, он каждый раз видит будто отпечатанное на сетчатке бледное лицо Донхёка, его большие глаза и красивые губы.

У них долго не получается повторить попытку. Но одним субботним утром Марк гостит у Джено дома, и Донхёк пятый раз захватывает рот Марка, когда тот пытается что-то сказать Джено.

— Ты не мог бы пользоваться собственным ртом, учитывая то, что он теперь у тебя есть? — вслух взрывается Марк.

Джено непонимающе хмурится.

— Его собственный рот? — медленно тянет он.

«Ладно!» — резко отвечает Донхёк, и вдруг он снова здесь и дрожит. Но в этот раз выглядит уже не так болезненно. Он встает и так требовательно, _по-донхёковски_ , говорит, что Марку сразу легчает.

— Джено, принеси мне одежду.

Джено все еще пялится и переводит взгляд с Марка на Донхёка и обратно. Наконец он изрекает:

— Что за фигня?

Марк закатывает глаза, решает, что Джено абсолютно бесполезный, и берет Донхёку первые попавшиеся штаны.

— Ты меня ниже, — замечает он, протягивая Донхёку одежду.— Не ожидал.

— Пошел в жопу, — сахарным голосом отвечает Донхёк. 

Он натягивает штаны. Рубашка Джено на нем болтается, и в вырезе виднеются ключицы. Марк пытается не пялиться.

— Чувак, — шепчет Джено,— ты не сказал, что он милый!

Донхёк хмурится.

— В смысле? Я и был милый.

Он плюхается на землю и говорит:

— Неважно. Как я и говорил, пока меня так грубо не перебил Марк…

Марк выпадает из разговора, пока Джено и Донхёк обсуждают плюсы и минусы демонической одержимости.

И только когда Донхёк поворачивается к нему и смотрит непонятным взглядом, Марк понимает, что слишком долго и с отсутствующим видом залипал на его лицо.

О, в какой Марк жопе.

3.

Выносливость Донхёка в вопросе поддержания физической формы улучшается так медленно, что Марку кажется, будто они двигаются в обратном направлении. Иногда Донхёк остается осязаемым вплоть до пятнадцати минут. Иногда он появляется, произносит одно предложение и тут же исчезает обратно.

И только спустя месяцы он может поддерживать реальную форму чуть больше получаса за раз. Хотя Марку, чтобы после нормально себя чувствовать, обычно нужен легкий сон и протеиновый батончик.

В первый раз, когда перед мамой Марка за обеденным столом материализуется незнакомый парень, у нее чуть не случается сердечный приступ. Парень голый, широко улыбается и выдает: 

— Смотри, мам, теперь мы можем разговаривать лицом к лицу!

Так что мама Марка устанавливает строгое правило: «Никаких воплощений за пределами комнаты Марка, кроме случаев крайней необходимости», к которому идет дополнение: «Не выходить из комнаты Марка без одежды!» Она добавляет это к списку на белой магнитной доске на холодильнике у всех на виду.Не для того, чтобы их публично пристыдить, а чтобы правила видели и исполняли все.

К ужасу Марка физическая форма Донхёка становится все прекраснее и прекраснее, пока тот накапливает силы. К тому времени, как Донхёк обретает способность держать форму двадцать минут, к его коже возвращается сияние. И каждый раз, когда он улыбается, его глаза сверкают так, что у Марка подкашиваются колени.

Марк жалеет, что он не нормальный подросток с нормальными проблемами. Вместо этого он запал на глупого, ужасно бесящего — хотя милого и очень смешного — демона, который часть времени живет у него в голове.

Однажды, когда Марк собирается спать, Донхёк материализуется рядом и молча заползает к нему в кровать.

Марк издает очень (не) мужественный вопль, и пытается отпрыгнуть от другого парня — парня, а не демона, ведь незаметно эти границы начали стираться — в сторону. Игнор был бы намного проще, если бы Марк не лежал у стены. Поэтому Марк оказывается к ней прижат, а Донхёк разваливается на всей кровати.

— Не будь говнюком, — говорит Донхёк.— Ты должен быть благодарным — теперь перед сном я не буду тебя отвлекать.

На самом деле Марку всегда нравилось то, как Донхёк его отвлекал. Иногда тот рассказывал ему истории о далеких местах и временах, о которых Марк только читал. И это успокаивающее мысленное присутствие всегда убаюкивало Марка.

Сейчас все наоборот.

— Дай мне побыть маленькой ложкой!— настаивает Донхёк. 

Он хватает Марка за запястья и оборачивает его руки вокруг себя.

— Боже, — говорит Донхёк и тут же лыбится, будто невероятно смешно пошутил. — Ты такой… святоша.

И, если обычно присутствие Донхёка было сродни одеялу для мыслей Марка, когда тот не мог заснуть, сейчас Марк обнимает реального Донхёка, чрезвычайно ярко ощущая тепло чужого тела. Под его ладонью бьется сердце Донхёка. У демонов есть сердца?

— Да, так что не разбей его, — в полусне бормочет Донхёк.

Только потом Марк понимает, что сказал это вслух.

4.

— Как получилось, что ты такой молодой? — спрашивает Марк.

Он спускается на пол к Донхёку. Тот смотрит на него недовольно.

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я был ровесником твоей матери?

Боги, уж этого Марку не хотелось бы! Он тут же качает головой, и Донхёк хихикает.

— Думаю, этот возраст мне больше всего подходит.

Марк осторожно берет его за руку. Его пальцы идеально ложатся на ладонь Донхёка. Как и у Марка в голове, Донхёк в жизни такой же нытик, прилипала и раздражающе очарователен. 

— Для того, кто вечно рассказывает, что ему тысячи лет, ты ведешь себя как ребенок, — фыркает Марк.

Донхёк не сразу отвечает, и Марк думает, что он исчезнет. Но тут:

— Я и есть ребенок. Или как минимум наиболее близкий к этому аналог в своем мире.

Марк видит на лице Донхёка неуверенность, которая всегда появляется, когда тот упоминает о демонических вещах. Марк тут же реагирует и хватает нежную щеку Донхёка, сюсюкая:

— Так ты крошка-демон? Ух ты, как мне повезло.

— Я не крошка! — Донхёк поворачивается и почти кусает Марка за палец — тот успевает отвести руку. — Просто молодой.

— Как скажешь, — снова фыркает Марк.

Через пять минут Донхёк пропадает, и его рука растворяется в хватке Марка. Тот пытается сжать крепче, удержать силой воли, но остается ни с чем.

5.

В той ситуации, когда ты запал на демона — Марк все еще боится произносить слово на букву Л — хуже всего то, что тот всегда рядом. У Марка абсолютно нет времени чахнуть над своей трагичной историей любви, потому что Донхёк тут же поймет, что к чему.

Поэтому Марк решает упиться своей никчемностью, накурившись — дым прогоняет вездесущее присутствие Донхёка.

Марк курит в одиночестве, чувствуя себя Самым Отстойным Неудачником. Он свернулся напротив приоткрытого окна, чтобы выдыхать туда дым.

В какой-то момент в дверь стучит его брат и нерешительно спрашивает:

— Эй, не поделишься со мной?

— Дай мне умереть спокойно! — кричит в ответ Марк.

— Подростки, — бурчит Джехён и уходит.

Господи, неужели нельзя даже пострадать?

Донхёкощущается слабее, и Марк представляет егосонно свернувшимся и укрытым где-то в самой глубине. Теперь, когда проявилось чужое лицо, и голос тоже звучит не как у него самого, Марк смотрит на Донхёка по-другому.

Они больше не единое целое. Донхёк— отдельная сущность, и Марк чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

Так что он выкуривает целую самокрутку в одиночестве, и когда его накрывает так, что он не может ровно стоять, Марк отправляется на кухню заморить червячка.

Пока он доблестно ищет пончик, заходит Джехён. Он изумленно качает головой.

— Чувак, да ты в говно.

— А ты на прошлой неделе прогулял три пары, — лыбится в ответ Марк. 

Джехён готов убить взглядом.

— Что ты вообще ищешь? — спрашивает он. 

Джехён подходит к холодильнику, хватает пачку молока и, потому что он та еще скотина, пьет прямо из нее. Прямо перед носом не переносящего лактозу Марка, возмутительно!

— Э-э-э, — пытается вспомнить Марк. Что он искал, еще раз?

«Души невинных», — слабо подсказывает Донхёк.

— Эм... пончик.

«Не-е-ет!», — рычит Донхёк.

— Два пончика? — пробует Марк.

— Они закончились, — радостно сообщает Джехён. — Утром я съел последний. Прости, Хёк.

Чертов говнюк Джехён.

— Это все еще Марк, — он ворчит, но закрывает холодильник.

— Пофиг, — лыбится Джехён. — Для меня вы оба демоны.

Джехён уходит с кухни, а Марк пытается собраться с мыслями. Еще раз, что он ищет?

«Обреченных», — помогает Донхёк.

6.

Ренджун покачивается и неловко мнет лямки рюкзака. Он поднимает нерешительный взгляд.

— Ну? — спрашивает он настороженно.

Не сказать, что Марк планировал на сегодня получить признание от самого милого в школе студента по обмену.

Он в этом не очень хорош, а точнее, полный профан. Особенно если судить по тому, что он в***лен в настоящего демона. Но Ренджун смотрит на Марка и ждет ответ.

Но Марк перестает чувствовать лицо, не успев решить, что сказать.

— Я польщен, но дело в том, что я уже кое с кем встречаюсь. Прости, Джунни, — говорит Донхёк.

Брови Ренджуна удивленно взлетают.

— О, — выдает он.— О, ясно.

Марк понимает, что он изо всех сил стараться не выглядеть подавленным.

Как только Ренджун уходит, Марк восклицает:

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Потому что ты идиот, — отвечают Марку его же ртом. — Он тебе явно не нравится, но, судя по всему, ты собирался ответить согласием просто из вежливости. Я сделал тебе одолжение.

Марку отчаянно хочется, чтобы Донхёк был просто другим человеком. Чтобы он мог попросить Донхёка встретиться за школой на обеде и признаться, вручить ему милую записку, сделанную от руки — как ту, что ему отдал Ренджун, и которую Марк сейчас сжимает в ладони.

Это все так нечестно.

Марк испытывает первую в жизни влюбленность, и половина происходит тупо у него голове. Как в любом ромкоме девяностых, смешанном с любым ужастиком про секты, только хуже.

7.

Донхёк похож на бумеранг. Его можно отбросить как угодно далеко, но в итоге он возвращается обратно к Марку.

Марк прикладывает тонкие пальцы ко впадинам между ребер Донхёка. Тот тихо стонет сквозь сон:

— Не делай так, у тебя холодные руки.

— Извини, — шепчет Марк Донхёку в шею. — Тебе вообще нужно спать?

Донхёк оборачивается с тяжелым, страдальческим вздохом. Сердце Марка пропускает удар. Их лица совсем рядом, они почти соприкасаются носами. Донхёк приоткрывает по-прежнему сонные глаза.

— Мне ничего не нужно делать, просто это нравится.

Донхёк берет Марка за руки собственными теплыми ладони и трет, чтобы согреть. А потом бессознательно — он все так же на полпути ко сну — целует кончики пальцев. В следующую секунду он снова крепко засыпает, и его дыхание, выравниваясь, чуть щекочет костяшки Марка.

Пальцы Марка покалывает там, где их руки соприкасаются. Он с трудом сглатывает, не в силах их разъединить.

Он хотел бы остаться так насовсем.

8.

Марк просыпается в медкабинете под крики в своей голове.

Он морщится — висок уже пульсирует.

«Что, Хёк?» — спрашивает Марк, пытаясь приподняться.

В ту же секунду, как Джено понимает, что Марк очнулся, он вскакивает со своего стула.

— Марк! О Боже, они собирались звонить в больницу.

Но Марк не обращает на него внимание. Он занят тем, что мысленно зовет:«Донхёк, хватит орать. Что случилось? Почему я здесь?»

К счастью, Донхёк прекращает суету, восклицая: «Марк!» 

— Чувак, — говорит взбудораженныйДжено, — ты, как бы, ну, вырубился посреди урока. Ты в порядке? Это… 

Он осторожно оглядывается, наклоняется к Марку и шепчет:

— Это наш общий друг?

Марк растирает ладонью раскалывающуюся голову.

— Не знаю, — наконец говорит он. — Он никак не перестанет плакать.

Джено давит смешок.

— Чтобы больше не пугал меня так, чувак!

Он с силой обнимает Марка, сжимая чуть ли не до костей. Марк начинает задыхаться и стучит Джено по плечу, показывая, что снова вырубится, если его сейчас не отпустят.

Джено уходит сказать медсестре, что Марк очнулся, и тот мягко пробует:«Хёк?»

Донхёк рыдает — и Марк не слышит, но все равно точно знает, что это так.

— Чувак, — Марк шепчет вслух как можно тише, — я в порядке, успокойся.

«Я… я тебя не чувствовал, я думал, что ты исчезаешь, что не проснешься», — икает Донхёк.

— Я в порядке, — снова успокаивает Марк и продолжает уже мысленно:«Ты реально плакал из-за того, что я потерял сознание?»

В кабинет возвращаются Джено с медсестрой, и Марк с Донхёком тут же замолкают.

— Тебя заберет мама, — сообщает медсестра, улыбаясь чуть обеспокоенно. — Если завтра тебе все еще будет плохо — отдыхай дома.

Марк послушно кивает и получает утешительную коробочку сока.

Джено провожает его до кабинета, куда придет мама, и как только они усаживаются, разворачивается к Марку, всем видом спрашивая.

— Я не знаю, — наконец отвечает Марк, — он же не воплощался. Наверное, я просто устал? Чувак, неделя экзаменов меня натурально убивает.

Марк чувствует, как сильно Донхёк хочет отделиться и обрести физическую форму, чтобы узнать, что с Марком не так. Но они по-прежнему в школе, поэтому он только использует голос Марка:

— Я забираю слишком много твоей энергии. Так и знал, что затея была хреновая. Может, мне лучше оста…

— Ты не виноват!— Марк перебивает чистым волевым усилием. Когда контроль над частью тела у Донхёка, отобрать его сложно, но возможно.

Джено сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Учитывая то, что они у него так не особенно пухлые, это заслуживает внимания.

— Может вам стоит обсудить это дома, лицом к лицу, вместо той хуйни, что происходит сейчас, — осторожно говорит он.

Марк согласно мычит, складывая руки на коленях. Он чувствует себя нормально. Если Донхёк хочет истерить— на здоровье. Марк в курсе, что его тело выдержит, а что — нет.

Наконец появляется Джехён. Он выглядит взъерошенным, словно только выбрался из постели — Марк терпеть не может тот факт, что Джехён даже так выглядит хорошо, тогда как он сам после пробуждения похож на мокрого цыпленка. Джехён смеряет его не особенно радостным взглядом.

— Ты дебил, — говорит он. — Разве мама не велела поберечь себя, когда ты занимаешься всеми этими демоническими штучками?

Несмотря на такие слова, здоровье Марка волнует Джехёна сильнее, чем он показывает. Он обнимает Марка и бурчит:

— Не пугай меня так, блин. Мама позвонила мне в истерике, я думал, ты умираешь.

Марк удивленно моргает. Он не сразу, но расслабляется у Джехёна в руках.

— Я в порядке, — настаивает он. — Вы все делаете много шума из ничего.

Джехён отстраняется с напряженным лицом.

— Поговорим в машине.

Марк машет Джено на прощание и идет за Джехёном на парковку.

И только когда они в машине, Донхёк воплощается. Он дрожит на заднем сидении, пока Джехён не бросает ему пиджак, чтобы укрыться. С счастью, Джехён любит пиджаки оверсайз, а Донхёк достаточно субтильный.

— Я тут искал информацию, — непринужденно начинает Джехён. 

Марк понимает, что он сжимает руль сильнее, чем нужно. Его костяшки побелели от напряжения.

— В основном о демонической обители, но еще о разных типах контрактов.

Донхёк неловко ерзает. Он снова выглядит больным: лоб покрыт испариной, взгляд чуть расфокусирован, а глаза блестят.

— Согласно контракту я должен находиться внутри Марка, пока он жив, а я бессмертен, — говорит он.

— Проблема в том, — тут же отвечает Джехён, — что эта штука, — он машет рукой в направлении между ними. 

Марк с Донхёком удивленно друг на друга смотрят.

— Эта связь нестабильна.

— В смысле? — спрашивает Марк, царапая ремень безопасности короткими ногтями. 

Донхёк демон, Донхёк заперт у него в голове, и Марк с ним навсегда. Это данность и часть контракта.

— Мама пообещала твою душу, — говорит Джехён. — Мы все думали, что она сошла с ума, но оказалось, что она знает, что делает. Но дело в том, что она знала недостаточно.

Конечно же. Перед тем, как перейти к радикальным мерам, мать Марка изучала демонологию всего месяц или два. Джехён более рассудителен и исследовал данный вопрос в качестве хобби со средней школы.

— Так к чему ты ведешь? — впервые перебивает Донхёк. — Мы точно связаны. Я не смог бы уйти, даже если бы хотел.

— Но возьмем других одержимых людей. Как долго они обычно живут перед тем, как заканчивается контракт?

Донхёк хмурится и говорит одними губами, считая. Марк наклоняет голову и смотрит. «Тринадцать, четырнадцать, пятнадцать».

— Пятнадцать лет? — пробует Донхёк. Тут его озаряет, он распахивает глаза и шепчет, — Марку восемнадцать.

— Что случится, если контракт будет дольше пятнадцати лет? — спрашивает Марк, внезапно чувствуя нарастающий в груди страх. Он все-таки умрет? Донхёка насильно вырвут из его тела и отправят обратно в демоническую обитель?

— Я… я не знаю, — наконец признается Донхёк. — Не думаю, что такое происходило раньше. Никого из нас не привязывали к детям, это необычно.

— Но со мной же все будет нормально, правда? — Марк умоляюще смотрит на Джехёна. 

Взгляд того смягчается.

— С тобой все будет хорошо, — уверяет он и тянется сжать плечо Марка. — Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Когда Марка оборачивается на Донхёка и видит выражение его лица, особой уверенности он не испытывает.

9.

Марку до боли нужен Донхёк.

После случая с потерей сознания Донхёк воплощается все реже и реже — идея его, не Марка — и Марк каждый день скучает по его лицу.

Донхёк себя точно винит. Каждый раз, обретая физическую форму, он только и смотрит на Марка виноватыми блестящими глазами, буквально излучая печаль, пока Марк не срывается и не говорит ему, блядь, расслабиться.

Еще часть Марка напугана всем этим хаосом. Он боится, что напряжение слишком сильно на нем сказалось, и это не исправить.

Марк все больше об этом думает. Джехён бросается в поиск с головой, ходит в оккультные книжные и закапывается в древние тексты, которые Марк бы не понял, даже если попытался бы.

Связь с Донхёком не ощущается нестабильной. Но иногда тот слишком долго не отвечает или говорит на краю сознания Марка: «Я сейчас слишком устал, призови позже». И Марк снова паникует.

Он калачиком свернулся в постели, маринуется в собственных страхах, и Донхёк наконец срывается:«Хватит уже. Перестань быть таким долбоебом и выбирайся из постели».

— Я не хочу умирать. И не хочу потерять тебя, — очень тихо шепчет Марк.

Донхёк замолкает, и Марк думает, что тот мысленно удалился, но вдруг чувствует плечом нежное касание чужой руки. Кровать прогибается под весом Донхёка, и он прижимается к спине Марка.

— Марк, — настойчиво шепчет Донхёк, — посмотри на меня.

Марк оборачивается. Донхёк бледный, и эта нездоровая бледность глушит сияющее тепло его кожи. Взгляд Марка опускается ниже — он не успевает себя остановить — по длинному изгибу шеи к вырезу футболки, которую тот накинул. Футболка Марка — для его широких плеч, и с плеча Донхёка она сползает, обнажая — слишком сильно — ключицу.

Донхёк тепло выдыхает Марку в губы.

Марк тяжело сглатывает.

— Глупый человек, — говорит Донхёк. — Ты думаешь, я так просто дам тебе умереть? Ты от меня так просто не избавишься.

Донхёк целует его так легко, что Марк едва чувствует прикосновение. Следующий поцелуй настойчивее, теплый язык Донхёка изучает его рот. Марк бессознательно раскрывает губы, и Донхёк седлает его, устраиваясь.

Донхёквыцеловывает его страх, заменяя теплом, светом и надеждой. Марк тут же понимает, что никогда больше не сможет думать «л***овь», потому что это Любовь — с большой буквы, на всю жизнь, самая настоящая.

Зацеловав Марка до потери воздуха, Донхёк падает на кровать рядом с ним, и его грудь ходит ходуном.

— Ладно, теперь я готов умереть, — тупо выдает Марк.

10.

Теперь, когда с Донхёком можно целоваться, Марк не может перестать.

Как только Донхёк воплощается, Марк прижимает его к любой доступной поверхности, целует, пока легкие не начинают гореть, губы опухают, а волосы растрепываются от зарывающихся в них пальцев.

Марк целует Донхёка так, будто его дни сочтены, и насколько он знает, это так и есть.

Они так много целуются, что его мать добавляет в и так длинный список правил еще одно: «Никаких воплощений после полуночи». Марку хватает на это одного взгляда, чтобы залиться краской.

— Знаешь, будь я в твоей голове, могло быть хуже, — говорит Донхёк. — Кто знает, какие грешные мысли я бы там посеял.

Джехён, который сидит за кухонным столом с обтрепанной книгой в одной руке и ложкой в другой, закатывает глаза.

— Заткнись, тебе что, двенадцать.

— Мне три тысячи двести… — возмущенно начинает Донхёк, но Джехён хмыкает, пряча за книгой ухмылку. 

До Донхёка доходит, что его дразнят, и он замолкает, но сверлит Джехёна взглядом.

— Донхёк, не пытайся убивать людей взглядом на кухне, — говорит мама Марка, проходя мимо.

Она уже одета для работы. Мама треплет Донхёка по волосам, и тот тут же смягчается.

— Это дружелюбная и прекрасная зона, — напоминает она всем троим и уходит, оставляя на кухне шлейф своих духов.

— Ты слышал маму, — фыркает Донхёк и открывает холодильник в поисках завтрака. — Никаких уродств на кухне. Похоже, Джехёна выгонят.

Перед своим уходом Джехён так сильно хватает Донхёка за ухо, что тот вопит:

— Я подожгу твою кровать!

— С удовольствием на это посмотрю, — смеется в ответ Джехён.

Как только Джехён устраивается в своей комнате, потому что он Нелюдимый Затворник, на кухне остаются Марк, Донхёк и Список.

— Предлагаю целоваться возле холодильника, пока маркер не сотрется и список не исчезнет, — говорит Донхёк с озорной улыбкой.

Марк улыбается в ответ, хватает Донхёка, прижимает к холодильнику и приступает к выполнению.

11.

Джехён взъерошенный, очки набекрень, волосы путаные и грязные, но он улыбается во весь рот. Он так запыхался, что Марк только с третьего раза понимает, что он пытается сказать.

— Я нашел выход.

Оказывается, под «решением» Джехён подразумевает: «Я ходил в странный и мутный книжный и нашел книгу заклинаний для ловли демонов, которую, возможно, написал сумасшедший в семнадцатом веке, но эй, в этот раз может сработать, и тебе не станет плохо на три недели, как в прошлый раз!»

Но это их лучший шанс, поэтому Марк с Донхёком соглашаются.

Джехён не спит три дня, собирая все нужные ингредиенты. Марк берет один пузырек, щурясь, пытается прочесть название, но забивает. Что еще за «морник, собранный в первое в году лунное затмение»? Марк не ведьма, что бы там Джехён себе не думал.

— Это не магия, — настаивает Джехён, когда Марк об этом говорит.— Это наука.

Джехён отворачивается, и Донхёк— он сидит на кухонной стойке и болтает ногами — смотрит на Марка и губами отчетливо проговаривает:

— Магия.

Когда Джехён разворачивается и бросает на него странный взгляд, Марк все еще хихикает.

Когда зелье — «За отсутствием другого названия!», — хмурится Джехён, когда Донхёк ухмыляется его словам — готово, Джехён наливает его в любимую кружку Донхёка с надписью «Лучший в мире папа» и смеряет его серьезным взглядом.

— Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — спрашивает Джехён.

Губы Донхёка приоткрываются, будто он хочет ответить, но он молчит.

— Ты больше не будешь бессмертным. Не сможешь творить те штучки, что мог раньше. Больше никакой магии, воплощений или исчезновений. Отныне ты будешь сам отвечать за свои действия. И больше никогда не сможешь находиться в голове Марка.

Донхёк с силой закусывает губу. На душе Марка лежит камень — ему это не нравится.

И когда он уже было совсем отчаивается, Донхёк переводит взгляд прямо на него. Их глаза встречаются, и Донхёк чуть улыбается.

— Я уверен, — говорит он, и его глаза сверкают.

Он берет чашку и выпивает зелье одним махом.

А потом, прежде чем Марк или Джехён успевают среагировать и поймать его, Донхёк теряет сознание и падает на ковер. Чашка выпадает из его рук и разбивается.

Джехён заставляет Марка это все убрать, потому что, хоть он и крутой ученый и эрудит **,** в душе он старший брат-говнюк.

Они кладут Донхёка Марку в кровать. Джехён сообщает последнему, что Донхёк очнется или через час или ближе к трем ночи, и уходит. Что означает дикую панику Марка — у него в голове тихо, и нет язвительного голоса, который велел бы успокоиться.

Донхёк спит так долго, что вся воля Марка уходит на то, чтобы не сорваться и разбудить его.

Он меряет шагами коридор перед своей комнатой туда и обратно, и в итоге Джехён орет ему закурить косяк и прогуляться уже, Господи Боже. Так что Марк усаживается у ног Донхёка и накручивает себя, раздумывая, как, блядь, такая эзотерика может сработать.

Но, быть может, именно она и сработает.

Как бы там ни было, Марк сейчас — комок нервов, он обкусывает ногти до крови и до боли закусывает щеку изнутри.

Наконец, утром, когда Марк настолько устал, что готов просто упасть и сдохнуть, Донхёк оживает, шевеля сначала руками, а потом и плечами. Марк тут же подбирается, натянутый как пружина.

Донхёк моргает, явно отвыкнув от света. Он прочищает горло и осторожно спрашивает:

— Марк?

Марк мгновенно оказывается рядом и переплетает их пальцы.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он негромко.

Донхёк улыбается так ярко, что по всему телу Марка разливается тепло.

— Человеком, — отвечает он.

Потом Донхёк тянет Марка на себя и целует, пока у него не заходится сердце, краснеют щеки, и он не чувствует себя так же. Человеком.

Это Любовь — с большой буквы и все такое.


End file.
